


Here You Come With Your Open Hands. [Podfic]

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Series: #ITPE2016 [78]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, Asexual Enjolras, Asexual Grantaire, Asexuality, D/s, Discipline, Dominance, Dominant Enjolras, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, Past Mind Control, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Service, Service Submission, Submission, Submissive Grantaire, asexy kink, non-sexual bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: "I can want to spend my life serving someone and not want to have sex with them," Grantaire says. "I am capable of that. My submission is capable of that."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [croissantkatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Here You Come With Your Open Hands.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155196) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



Cover Art provided by SomethingIncorporeal

| 

## Here You Come With Your Open Hands.

  


**Author:** Lanna Michaels  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton and SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** Les Miserables  
  
**Rating:** Mature  
  
**Summary:** "I can want to spend my life serving someone and not want to have sex with them," Grantaire says. "I am capable of that. My submission is capable of that.".  
  


## Full Streaming Audio

  
  
[Text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953922) | **Wordcount:** 3817  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20Here%20You%20Come.mp3) | [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20Here%20You%20Come.m4b) | **Size:** 25M | **Duration:** 27:32  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
